


Stress Reliever

by JaxyBae_G



Series: The Septiceye egos X Male!Reader [2]
Category: Marvin The Magician/ Male!Reader
Genre: Egos, Ipliers, M/M, Marvin - Freeform, SEPTICS, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxyBae_G/pseuds/JaxyBae_G
Summary: (M/n) is exhausted after a harsh day at work, and comes home late to a house of worried egos. Including his knowing boyfriend.
Relationships: Marvin/Male!Reader
Series: The Septiceye egos X Male!Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940644
Kudos: 6





	Stress Reliever

I smiled to myself, finally able to shut down my computer. I peered out the small window of my office while doing so. The sun was setting, but it would still be light by the time I got home. I laughed. Knowing that as soon as I got home, chaos would erupt. 

Jamie and Robbie would come and hug me, joking about getting home late. Anti and Dark would be arguing and threatening each other with knives. Wilford would be cheering on Dark, and Chase would just groan at Anti. I imagined Anti's screaming as Chase dragged him away. 

Marvin would immediately move from his conversation with whichever Iplier he was talking to, just to come greet me. I sighed. I wanted to see him. 

My computer's screen went black. As it did, a small buzzing sound could be heard. It was completely off now. My bag was slung over my shoulder, bouncing slightly as I exited my small office cubicle. Running straight into my boss. Oh no. I stumbled back, quickly stammering out an apology. 

I looked up at his stern glare. "I don't know where you think you're going, (M/n). Your work isn't done." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean? My day is over." He just sighed. Anger and frustration clear in his face. 

He roughly pushed past me and into my office. I winced and held my shoulder as I turned around, following his movement's with my eyes. He looked right into my eyes as he dropped a small pile of papers onto my desk. He walked back to me. "No it isn't." He left after those three words, not looking back. 

I stood still for a moment, completely speechless. I shook my head and sighed. More overtime that I wouldn't get paid for. I slowly dragged myself back to my desk. Basically falling into the chair, I rested my hands on my desk. I quietly growled in annoyance, realizing I had to restart my computer again. 

I gripped my (H/c) hair and groaned in frustration. Before letting my forehead slam against the desk. Why hadn't I just left five minutes earlier? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cried out in victory as I finished the last sheet of paper. I was finally done, for real this time. I sighed, the ego's -especially Marvin- on my mind. I glanced out the window. It was close to pitch black. I groaned. I hate walking home in the dark. 

I stretched my aching limbs as I stood up, my cushioned office chair no longer feeling comfy. My eyes were sore and my head stung slightly. All I wanted was to be home. I walked quickly out of the office, almost running before my boss somehow found me more work. 

The outside was cool for summer. I even found myself shivering slightly as I stepped outside. I walked at an incredibly quick pace, the sidewalk stretching before me. The absence of my bouncing bag was a load off my shoulder. I had purposely left my work satchel in my office, not caring if my computer was dead by morning. 

The walk home was always quick, but when I'm tired it feels like it goes on for miles. I took a quick turn, crossing the street. Almost blinded by the horribly placed streetlight. I rubbed my eyes, cussing under my breath. 

The cold just got worse and worse, shivering was constant. I saw the silhouette of the mansion rising above the rest of the neighborhood's roofs. Seeing this, I could finally smile. Tiredly but nevertheless, I was still happy. 

I stopped for a moment, breathing in the smell of the dinner I had missed. The smell was amazing, just based on that I could tell it had been chases night to cook. It was still hanging around the door, as if dinner had only been minutes ago. Luckily, I had an early dinner at the office. 

I sighed, gently rubbing my eyes tiredly. I knew as soon as I opened the door, the ego's would be all over me. Deep breath. I knew they would all be angry and worried. They didn't like it when I came home late. 

I gently grabbed the gold door handle. It was cold. The door opened with a slight creak, causing the ego's attention to fall to me. I could tell I looked like a tired wreck, but I didn't care. I stepped into the home, immediately sighing from the warm air. Though the AC is on, it's much warmer in the house. I shut the door with my foot, not wanting to turn back around. 

As my eyes scraped over the open concept floor, I made eye contact with many. It was evening, which meant almost all the ego's were downstairs. I walked away from the door, slightly stumbling on my tired legs. 

Most of the Ipliers were cuddling with each other on the couches, but they had all turned once I came through the door. The Host, Mark, Sean, Dark and Wilford were on one. I shook under their curios and worried gazes. I was able to smile slightly when I saw Robbie and Jamie cuddling together on the other couch. Behind the kitchen counter were only the Septics. I'm not surprised, they were all fucking coffee addicts. 

Marvin was leaning on the wall, right next to the kitchen. I looked at the ground. I didn't want to face my boyfriend's pity and worry. They all know how my job abused me. 

I jumped when Marvin was suddenly in front of me. "Hey sweetie." I whimpered, desperately wanting to look at him. I shook my head, refusing my own desires. He sighed. "Bad day? Your home late... again." I nodded. I could feel everyone's pitiful glances as they watched us. 

I think Marvin noticed because he hugged me tightly. His arms looping under my mine. He kissed my head gently. "Hold on tight baby." I immediately understood. I let myself fall into his arms and I nuzzled into his warm chest. 

The room filled with various small chuckles and awe's. I only grinned, before snapping back. "Oh, hush you lot!" I heard laughter echo as the floor melted away. I shut my eyes, gripping him tighter. I fucking hate teleporting. 

With the soft carpet in our bedroom brushing my feet, I realized that my socks had disappeared. I sighed through my nose, still holding Marvin. We were now in our bedroom. Safe and alone.

After everything around me turned solid, I unhooked my arms from the tight squeeze around my magician. My steps were wobbly as I walked to the bed. I was surprised when I didn't feel the fabric of my tight jeans. I looked down, to find myself in pajamas. I giggled lightly. He was so considerate. "Thanks, baby." My voice was shaky and soft. I really was tired.

I flopped down on our bed. My feet hung off slightly, just because I wasn't fully on it. As soon as I finally stopped moving, all of the ache in my muscles came to me. I winced slightly, even though it didn't hurt that bad. 

Marvin gave me a look of sympathy, before sitting next to me. He two, was in pajamas, and his cat mask rested on his night stand. He slipped between the covers, before pulling me into his lap. I yelped. He laughed and slightly adjusted me, making us as comfy as possible. 

My back fell to his chest and my cheek was next to his chin and lips. "Your adorable baby." He spoke quietly, trying to sooth me. I blushed. He peppered the top of my head with kisses. "I love you." I smiled, relaxing slightly. "I love you too." I could feel his smile against my hair. "I know." His lips left my skin and he tilted my head back, only a little. I looked into his eyes for the first time since this morning. A deep blue. A beautiful ocean. For the first time that day, I felt relaxed. 

Then came the question I permanently dreaded. "Why were you so late, baby?" 

I sighed, my smile fading. "Just my boss again. Don't worry about it Marvin." He growled. "Of course I'm gonna worry! You could barely stand up, you looked so tired." His expression slowly softened. "I just care about you, and seeing you so tired makes me, and the others scared." 

I nodded. I knew he was right. I smiled up at him quickly closing the short gap between our lips. He was surprised, but immediately kissed back. It got slightly heated, but didn't go any further. When we pulled apart, I was finally greeted with the smile I love. 

Suddenly, I felt his hands slip into my shirt. I looked up at him. "W-what are you doing?" He just smiled. "You're so tense, baby." I shivered. Marvin gently turned my head and pulled my back to his chest again. "Let me help, please." I nodded. Feeling achy and weak. 

I leaned into him. The gentle sensations flaring through my body. His thumbs rubbing circles up my back and sides. I shivered slightly under the motions, but it was relaxing me. Muscles becoming less tense and the aches disappearing. 

I gasped, and quietly giggled when he went over a ticklish spot on my side. "M-Marvin-" "Hush, baby. Just relax and let me work my magic." I took his advise, basically falling limp in his lap. I sighed. Relaxing into his lips, which now gently scraped all over my cheeks, nose and forehead. I let out a small sigh. It really did feel nice. How was he so good at this? 

He leaned into my ear and whispered. "I don't want you working there anymore." I shook my head. My eyes widened at the slight command in his voice. He's always mad at my work when I come home, but he's never pushed it this far. "But Mar-" He cut me off once more. "Please don't argue. We all know it's not good for you. Seeing you so exhausted hurts us all."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued on. "Which is why, tomorrow, you are going to officially quit." 

I argued. "But I can't just end it like that. I have to give a warning, and put my two weeks in." I could feel Marvin's smile turn wicked. "They won't protest. After all, I'm sending Anti and Dark with you." I groaned, then sighed. I knew whatever I said still wouldn't help me. So I simply nodded. "Fine Marvin, I'll let you help me this one time." 

I could feel his giant smile. He kissed me on the lips. "Thank you, baby." I rolled my eyes, teasingly. "They were late on my paychecks anyway." 

It went silent after that. As minutes passed by, I felt myself drifting away. I was so exhausted. Marvin noticed. He leaned in and gently whispered. "Just sleep baby, I promise I'm not going anywhere." I nodded. Sighing one last time, before my eyes shut. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light came through the window with enough force to light up the whole room. I felt Marvin's arm around me, and I simply cuddled further into him. 

I glanced at the clock on our nightstand. I almost jumped up, seeing I would be late. Thankfully, the memories of me and Marvin's agreement came back to me before I could wake him up. 

I smiled. Turning in his arms, my chest now flush against him. I wasn't ready to go anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this! This is the second little story in my series if you're interested in more. Enjoy!


End file.
